


Wayward Supernaturals

by DeafAngel2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christianity References, Dad!Sam, Dimension Travel, EMMA WILL BE SAVED!, Everything up to season 5 happens a decade later, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Judaism references, M/M, Mermaids, More development for the Amazons, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAngel2000/pseuds/DeafAngel2000
Summary: A lot can happen once you've lost control of the narrative. So, how far do you go to get it back? With the very Creator of their existence hellbent on destroying them, Samantha Wesson and her adopted siblings (Emma, Ben Braeden, and Jesse Turner-Wright) are forced to flee to a new universe, leaving her father and remaining family behind, to escape an existential demise. Far from home and missing a sibling, what does one do in this situation?It's simple: You go hunting.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Wesson/Original Female Character(s), past Sam Wesson/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. I Don't Think We're In (r)Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've been a fan of Supernatural for years, missing a few episodes, but catching up on Wikia.
> 
> Anyways, for a few years, I had this idea: One that brought back a few more-or-less forgotten children from Supernatural that didn't get explored because the showrunners either forgot about them or their story arc was over AND another where I explore in which Sam Winchester lived a very similar yet different life than canon.
> 
> So alas: ENJOY!

**_Kimberly, Arkansas, August 10th, 2020, 11:35 PM..._ **

_"Ha...Ha..Ha..."_

SQUELCH!

SQUELCH!

SQUELCH!

" _Ha...Ha...Ha..._ "

SQUELCH!

SQUELCH!

SQUELCH!

" _Ha...Ha...Ha..._ "

SQUELCH!

SQUELCH!

SQUELCH!

_That was the sound the grass made as_ _footprints ran at a hastening paste_ _against_ _the sogging ground. It was pouring hard as the thunderous march descended across the skies as three people ran under the dark, night sky. The figures, panting as their breath appeared through condensation, sprinted across the deserted field as they approached a seemingly abandoned barn with flickering lights through the windows._

_Inside, the walls were covered all the walls in various sigils and banishing spells to keep out anything supernatural.t_

_Except one._

_There laid an altar at the end of the barn, surrounded by various candles, flashlights, books, and a small table in the middle as two figures flew between the table to a large circle with a Pentagram painted deep red in the middle and surrounded by various sigils on the barn wall. In the far end corner was a bunch of sleeping bags and luggage packed for multiple people. One of the figures was a 6-ft tall, older man with shoulder-length, shaggy brown hair, dressed in plaid and jeans, who worked feverishly through the stacks of books before him while the other was a teenage girl with brown hair that flowed inches past her shoulders, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, with her sleeves rolled up as she stood at the center table and was slicing her hand open with an athame and squeeing her blood into the offering bowl before her._

_The man turned to her and quickly passed her a bottle of water, which the latter greatly accepted and hastily downed it before throwing the bottle aside._

_"You need to stay hydrated, Samantha," he states, a_ _worried look etched across his face as he looks down and the halfway filled bowl of blood. He reached out a hand towards the knife. "Take a break, it's my turn."_

_"Yeah, Dad, 'cause you're a fuckin' virgin!" Samantha retorts, pushing her father away as she continued to slice open her hand. "The spell is calling for virgin blood, demon blood, and a very high quantity of magic to boot, and last I checked, I have all three! Besides, you already lot a lot of blood painting the wall and putting up the sigils. Let a girl contribute for once!"_

_"You've been contributing since the day you were born," her father quipped._

_"Well, considering we have a malevolent, monotheistic deity on our ass trying to kill us," Samantha jeers, looking sharply at her father, "and the fact that we even agreed to this cray, batshit idea in the first place, clearly it's time I've made myself useful. HA! Who knew the virgin status of a Succubus had such a high potency!"_

_Samantha's forced laugh made her father frown and he took the hand that wasn't cut open and slowly healing itself with his own bandaged hand. He knelt to her._

_"You know I'm always proud of you, right?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. Samantha gave a small smile and tilted her head back to stop the tears from inevitably watering and falling from her eyes._

_"I know, Dad. I'm proud to be the daughter of Samuel Wesson."_

SLAM!

_The two jumped in fright and turned their heads, Sam quickly rising and pulling out his gun, as they heard the barn door forcefully slam open only to reveal a young woman with disheveled strawberry blonde hair, her clothes and utility jacket soaking wet, along with a young man with short, dark brown hair with glasses and his sweat clothes equally soaked despite the hoodie he wore. And the last was a young man with light brown hair, slightly older than the other boy, and just as soaked as the other two with his green bomber jacket from the weather._

_"Fuck! You guys scared the shit out of me!" the teenager cursed, wincing as she realized she clenched her sliced hand._

_"Sorry, the end of the world is at stake here! Not all of us has enough magic to teleport from one place to another!" the blonde snapped at her._

_"End of the world? No. End of our existence by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Definitely!" the older boy quipped as they rushed towards them. "And I see you guys went all out with the blood magic."_

_"Fuck you, Jesse!" Samantha cursed._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sam ordered, causing everyone_ _to go silent. He hated using that voice on them, it made him sound like a Drill Sergeant! But tensions are high enough as it is._

_"Emma, Ben, Jesse, I'm just glad your safe," he started, transitioning his tone from cold to warm relief. "Did you run into any trouble on the way here?"_

_Emma shook her head angrily. "No...Yes. We got the final ingredients, but a bunch of Jehovah's Witnesses became alerted to our presence and we had to bolt. I told Castiel he should've lent us his Angel Blade!"_

_"It was supposed to be a quick run. We can't blame him for being on the safe side since he's considered a traitor amongst them," Ben rationalized. "Besides, he and Uncle D should be back by now if they're leading G-Him on a wild goose chase."_

_"I just spoke with them on the phone," Sam said, pulling out his burner phone, "and they're on their way here. Em, you got the ingredients?"_

_"Yeah," Emma said as she pulled out a bag filled with bones from inside her jacket. "I did my last rights, but are we all in agreement that using the bones of children is completely morbid!?"_

_"It's Witchcraft! What the fuck is innocent about it?!" Samantha exclaimed, snatching the bag from her sister. "Besides, considering the shitty world we live in where anything can happen, the bones of virgin children add a bit of potency to this particular spell. I hate grave robbing as much as the next person, but considering my soul is already Hellbound, anything goes for this greyed-area Succubus!"_

_"Last I checked, Uncle Cas said that if anything, you could still potentially become an Angel," Jesse said as he took the knife from her and became adding his own blood to the bowl for the spell before handing it to the other two to do the same._

_"That was before Big Daddy decided to try and off us because he's obsessed with Dad and Dean," Samantha states as she took out a femur, a humerus, and a rib. "Stand back!"_

_Everyone did as they were told. Moving the bowl aside, Samantha closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to speak in Latin._

**_" Os Exitium!"_ **

_A light started to envelop the bones placed before them, small lines connecting and interconnecting from every inch before a cracking and grinding noise was all they were hearing before a shattering blast erupted, prompting everyone to cover their eyes and shield themselves before bone fragments went flying everywhere._

_When they opened their eyes and turned back, Samantha was already collecting the hot, jigsaw-like bone fragments and crushing them in a mortar with a pestle._

_"I am so going to Hell for this," Emma bemoans in disgust as she starts picking bone fragments from her hair. Both boys snorted._

_"If you're going to Hell, I'm going with you," Ben agreed, "Though it would be Purgatory, which is Hell-adjacent."_

_"If you ask me, it won't matter. I'm the Antichrist! There's no way I'm set for Heaven. Sammy's the only one in the middle of a custody battle for her soul!" Jesse countered. "Not like any of us are going to the same place!"_

_"Quiet peasants!" Samantha yelled as she looked at them sharply. "Anyone here who didn't add blood?"_

_She, Emma, Jesse, Ben, and Sam looked at their cut hands, two of the five already started healing. Sam took out alcohol gauze and began cleaning Jesse, Emma, and a begrudging Samantha's wounds._

_Emma looked at the wall where their Last Resort laid. She recognized Enochian sigils, Latin symbols, and a bit of old language that must be dead because it didn't look like anything she learned under her dad. Actually, a bit of Greek is in there and she only recognized it because her mind is sightly hardwired to understand Ancient Greek and Latin._

_The perk of being an Amazon._

_Emma turned to Sam. "Dad, are you sure you guys know what you're doing?"_

_Sam gave her a cheeky smiled that took more effort to more than to execute as he finished wrapping her hand. "What? Jumping into another world to escape Ch-Him because he's hellbent on destroying the only people that bring me happiness? No, not really. Do I have a choice! No. The only one getting anywhere safe is your Uncle Adam and Uncle Mike would rather die before he let his father do anything that would put him in danger."_

_Emma had to laugh. Yeah, Michael may not like most humans, but Samantha's grandfather locking him in Adam to learn about Humanity was the most unorthodox thing she ever heard. But hey! Her family wasn't like most and Adam felt like this was the least he could do._

_The sound of a painfully familiar engine revved as it pulled up outside the barn. Sam and the others followed him to see a '67 Chevrolet Impala drive up. Sam rushed ahead as two men quickly got out and hugged the driver._

_"Thank G-No, I Thank any deities that actually like us that you're safe!" He whispered. The hug was reciprocated until he was pushed away and remembered just who was watching them. "You too, Cas."_

_"Sam, we don't much time," Castiel ushered as they all ran back into the barn. "My father's on his way and we don't know how long we have until he gets here!"_

_"Wait what!? I thought we still had more time!" Jesse exclaimed. Castiel shot Dean a quick glare._

_"Go ahead, Dean," he taunted, waving a hand from him to the others. "Tell them how my father is on the way."_

_They all turned to Dean, who looked away, before facing them with a bit of shame._

_"I-I said the G-word," Dean admitted in shame._

_"DEAN!"_

_"It was an accident!" he quickly tries to defend himself. "Look, we had just dodged some rather viciously-looking Angels, I thought we had put enough distance between them and I'd just-"_

_"What Dean did was basically indulge in the momentary bliss of false-triumph and called on my father's name," Castiel interjected bitterly. "One of my siblings mentioned that the three of you were spotted by Jehovah's Witnesses and had you ping since. I fear it's the endgame."_

_"HELL NO! Shut up, Cas!" Samantha yelled, causing the angel to look at her. "I did not keep my ass up till dawn researching the spell, lose hours of sleep, consume a questionable amount of souls for the past month just to be taken out by the Snap! NO WAY!"_

_She then went and shoved the athame into Castiel's hand. "Now, you're going to be a good angel and add your blood along with Dean's so we cant get this show on the road! I'm ain't dying tonight!"_

_If it weren't for the dire measures of the situation, he would tell Sam that he'd need to, once again, wash his daughter's mouth with soap and Holy water. But he let it slide because he could see that she's right and it was no time to be playing the blame game because of an accident._

_While the angel began adding his blood, Dean looked to his right to see Ben's shivering form, no doubt trying to hide it from Sam (it was raining and 40 degrees cold outside!) and shrugged up his military jacket and placed it on the boy's shoulders. "Here."_

_Not hesitating to accept the jacket, Ben says, "Thanks dad," before stiffening and apologizing._

_"Hey, it's okay. I told you a long time ago that I was okay with it. Sam's your dad. I'm not losing anything as long as I get to be in your life. We're not going to let anything happen to you, Jesse, or your sisters."_

_And with that, Dean left and added his blood to the bowl, leaving Ben in a small state of shock. Dean wasn't wrong. Sam is his dad for all intent and purpose. But he chose to keep his words close to him as he hugged the jacket tightly to his body._

_Sam came forward with the sleeping bags and luggage in hand as he began distributing them. "Alright, I know we agreed to pack light, but I know at least one of you brought something extra. We got 8 sleeping bags with thermal blankets. I hope I'm right but check again to make sure you have your weapons on you. Samantha, I put our family album in your bag. Ben, I put my hunter's journal in your bag alongside some animal blood vials to last a few weeks if you use them moderately! Jesse, I know you're all set and I added the machete just in case. And Emma! I made sure to keep the bullets, cartridges, and the handgun I brought you for your birthday in your bag. Please, remember your Greek blessings since we won't know if the Greek Pantheon at the new place adheres to the same rules here. And I'd ask about your dagger, but I can see it sticking out your pants leg!"_

_A brief "Oh shit!" came from Emma as she concealed her weapon while everyone was double-checking their stuff. Dean looked at his own bag and took out the Demon-killing knife before handing it to Ben, who stared in shock._

_"You sure?" he asked, grasping the knife delicately by the hilt._

_"Sammy has her knives set, Jesse gets a machete and Emma has her dagger. It's a fair trade. I still have the Colt," Dean reasoned before leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Besides, between you and your sister, I can see you kicking more demon ass than her."_

_"I heard that!" Emma called._

_"You were meant too!" they called back simultaneously._

_"Alright, that's it!" Samantha yelled as she hurriedly mixed the ingredients. "It's done. We have a perfectly-drawn Pentagram the height of Dad; symbols sigils Latin, Sumerian, and Enochian language; the desecrated bone power of virgin children; various herbs that I will not say took me a while to collect; and lastly the blood of the people involved in the ritual. What time is it, Dad?"_

_Sam looked at his watch and cursed. "Shit! It's twelve! We gotta do the spell now!"_

_"On it!" Castiel shouted as he carefully took the bowl and began painting a few more sigils with the blood as Samantha was right behind him and formed a huge salt circle before sitting on the ground and beginning chanting._

_"Now!" Castiel ordered. Samantha closed her eyes and found focus within her. Clearing her emotions and looking within her soul, she called to something thing older. Any deities willing to hear her pleas, to something older than them all. She had only one chance and that was now!_

_" **Voco super te, Nos quaerere statera nos septem Remove nos ex hoc mundo Ut satus novum Mitte nobis, ut novis orbis, sint qui in discrimine similes, qui erant cum necesse est, reddere volens pretium voco te Rogamus salui conducts...** " Samantha chanted._

_Instantly, the candled around the room set ablaze! The lighting filled the room and everyone jumped back in shock. The flames were quickly melting the wax and turning different colors. There was a gust of air that burst past them as they watched in awe as the Pentagram on the wall started glowing blue_ _. It_ _started with the Enochian sigils, then to the Sumerian, and next, the Latin symbols. The blue lights slowly started to transition from the blood-red it was painted in and to an ethereal electric white-blue. Emma couldn't help but recall is similar to the color of angelic grace._

_It is really easy to forget just who exactly Samantha Marie Wesson is._

_Castiel told them that the spell was part of a ritual calling on various magical entities to make one request, and Samantha's spell had to be nothing short of perfect._

_Sam had his reservation and was willing to recite the spell for her if this was going to cost her her life. He loved all his children as best, and equally, as he could, but she was still his only blood child and the last living memory of his wife. He'd damn himself happily if it meant she was safe._ _But she had to get her stubbornness from someone's side of the family!_

_Sometimes, he forgets what type of lineage his soon-to-be fifteen-year-old hails from._

_It took its time as the portal was loading to take them to whatever world they were heading to. The blue slowly made its way across and throughout the Pentagram, looking like static energy connecting and moving._

**_ "Vo _ ** _**co super te, Nos quaerere statera nos septem Remove nos ex hoc mundo Ut satus novum Mitte nobis, ut novis orbis, sint qui in discrimine similes, qui erant cum necesse est, reddere volens pretium voco te Rogamus salui conducts...** "Samantha continued to chant. She could sense the magic through her veins, the chaos, something old and long before her time, reaching out to her. Like a hand trying to grasp another. She could feel it, it was there...Just within her grasp as she continued to chant..._

_..._

_GOT IT!_

_Samantha's eyes snapped open, the sclera pitch black with her usual brown irises morphing into a bright, lapis lazuli blue!_

_Instantaneously, a blue and white portal opened before her where the Pentagram on the wall once was. It appeared as a swirling, icy-blue vortex with a white light in the middle, beckoning to come into the unknown._

_It was so beautiful, so powerful, so alluring that Samantha almost forgot she wasn't the only one that needed to pass through. Almost._

_Samantha turned her head to tell everyone to come into the circle when..._

_When **IT** happened._

_The ground started to rumble beneath their feet, shaking and crumbling, causing stacks of books and flaming candles to hit the ground. Outside, the group could see the painfully familiar blaze of white light through every crack, nook, and cranny the barn possessed. The sigils on the barn were heavy-duty at best, Castiel assured so, but if the might of his siblings were and lengths they'd go to were anything to go by...The minute chunks of wood started flying off the barn confirmed it._

_The angels found them, and if they're here..._

_He's here!_

_"THEY'RE HERE!" Dean roared, pulling out the Colt at the unseen enemies trying to break in. Sam pulled out his gun as well and Castiel pulled out his Angel Blade. "Everyone grab your stuff and get in the circle! NOW!"_

_Not needing to be told twice, Sam got his kids into the circle with their things, which salt now seemingly glowing right before a bearer erected itself between him and them._

_"Dad, what the hell!?" Ben screamed furiously_ , _banging his hands again the bearer once more. Seeing the desperate look on his adoptive father's face, he realized what was going on._

_"SAMMY! TURN IT OFF!" he screams. Screw Hell, Purgatory, or wherever monster souls go! He was not leaving his dad behind! "SHUT IT DOWN NOW!"_

_Samantha finally turned her attention away and aw the bearer separating her and her siblings from her father. A loud thunderous ear-piercing rang out, causing everyone to cover their ears as the barn quake and began to fall apart. The angels were breaking in!_

_Sam took one last look at his kids. His firstborn and only daughter, as the tears ran down her face. She figured it out too soon and it was killing him not to be able to embrace her._

_He looked at Emma, the young Amazon that had been left in his care by a mother who broke every rule in the book to save her and died for it. She already lost a mother, he didn't want her to lose a father too._

_He glanced at Ben, who looked long-resigned to his fate. The kid didn't have it easy. He had lost his mom too soon, sacrificing herself for his safety despite making him part-vampire, before he came to live with him. It wasn't easy, but he was all the boy- no, the young man had. It was by chance he knew he would watch over his sisters._

_And Jesse, the kid was too mature for his own good. He left his home, his parents, and the chance to even have some semblance of a relationship with his birth mother before she passed just to no be a danger to anyone. Antichrist or not, Jesse may be the oldest, but he still shouldn't have to keep losing loved ones._

_His mind flashed to a young boy who's mother he had to kill, who he promised to protect, who steadily declined in health and succumbed to starvation no matter what he did, who's body burned in the pyre like his mother in the end..._

_These kids, his children, who inherited a piece of the unnatural world, either born or "gifted". They've been through enough, too much, they shouldn't have to be orphans!_

_But Samuel Wesson rather they'd orphaned and together than be forced to die because a pompous dick wouldn't let them be happy on their own terms!_

_He promised them safety, and he would die giving them that!_

_"NO!" Sam ordered. He figured it all out, and damn if his kids never forgave him for it, they only had one chance and they were not losing it. He could not lose them!_

_The noise then stopped, but there was a deafening wood shattering as the tiles and the roofing on the barn ceiling was dismantling itself. He needed to say one last goodbye._

_Ignoring the ringing in his ear, he shakily stood up, almost buckling a few times, but he managed to stand tall._

_"L-LISTEN! I-I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO FOLLOW YOU! SO I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE AND IT BETTER STICK!" he yelled, hating the Drill Sergeant tone but it had their attention. "GO AND GET THROUGH THE PORTAL! LAY LOW, STAY ALIVE, BE HAPPY! AND FOR THE LOVE I HAVE FOR EACH OF YOU: DON'T DIE. I'VE LONG BEEN OKAY IF IT WAS JUST ME. BUT PROMISE ME! ONCE YOU GO THROUGH THAT PORTAL, DON'T LOOK BACK! I'LL BE FINE. JUST GET YOURSELVES TO SAFETY AND TAKE CARE OF ONE ANOTHER! I'M NOT REPEATING MYSELF! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_

_Samantha looked up to see a blinding white light peering through, the Angel's almost breaking through, and took one last look at her dad one more time before taking charge._

_"Alright, you heard the man! Let's roll out!" Samantha commanded. Everyone grabbed their stuff and started marching through the portal. Ben was the only one still protesting._

_"We can't just leave him!?" he argued._

_"We don't have a choice, but it's painfully clear what we do have! NOW MOVE!" Samantha orders._

_Jesse was the first to go through, then Emma rather reluctantly, before Ben had to physically be pushed in._

_Samantha took one teary last glance back at her dad, her uncle, and Castiel before her eyes met Sam's._

_It said all he wanted to say._

_"Goodbye Dad," she whispered before jumping through the portal as a large crash came before a blinding light erupted throughout the entire barn._

* * *

_**Lebanon, Kansas, August 11th, 2013, 12:15 AM...** _

**The Bunker...**

In a hidden bunker below an abandoned power plant, a large earthquake convulsed with a frenzy, shaking the earth and its entire infrastructure, knocking books off the shelves in the library, various items to the floor, and disturbing the sleep of three very much sleeping inhabitants from their slumber.

In a room numbered 11, a startled Dean Winchester awoken when the quake started, slipping and falling out of bed

"S-SAM? SAMMY!?" Dean Winchester cried, pulling out his gun from his dresser and rushing out of the room.

"DEAN!" Sam Winchester screamed already running out of his bedroom.

The brothers screamed for each other as they ran towards the center of the Bunker, jerkily dodging out of the way as light bulbs exploded and more stuff fell off the walls.

Kevin Tran ran into them as they got to the War Room, where the map was flickering on and off and the computers were going haywire!

But as soon as it started, it stopped, and after a few minutes, the facilities came back on with the map pinpointing and searching automatically for the source.

"What the Hell just happened!?" Kevin demanded, bitterly awakened from the small amount of sleep he just gathered after pulling another all-nighter working on the angel tablet.

"Hell if I know!" Dean growled, looking at all the damage the earthquake caused.

The past few months have been Hell since the Angels fell. Between Ezekiel healing Sam, Kevin, looking for the angels, and Hunting? There's no way this was simply a regular earthquake. Not with his luck!

"Hey, look!" Sam ushered them as they went to look at the map. The two followed as the younger Winchester looked at the map, which had a large, red dot on planted on Kansas.

"What? I didn't know this thing tracked earthquakes," Kevin said.

"It doesn't," Sam said, getting a pen and paper and looking back and forth from the map, "give me a minute and...Wow."

Dean took note of the surprising look on his face. "What?"

"The origin of the quake?" Sam revealed, looking directly at his brother. "It's here...In Asherville."

* * *

_**In Asherville, Kansas, 12:20 AM...** _

**In an abandoned farmhouse...**

In a far off farmland, laid an abandoned barn that had yet to be torn down. In the abandoned ruins, a blue, swirling vortex opened up.

First, came out a bonded girl, then a young man, and then a young girl. One by one, each landing on top of each other as the vortex spit them out and disappeared from once it came.

"Oompf!" Samantha groaned, landing roughly on top of Ben. "That was NOT smooth sailing!"

"Agreed," Ben muttered, seeing doubles at the moment.

"Yep," Emma said, disoriented. "Let's all agree to disagree that portal creation is high on the list to NEVER do again. Now can you guys get off of me!?"

While they would if it wasn't for the better lack of trying, the 8-year-old Amazon used her superstrength to roughly push her siblings off of her. Samatha cursed.

Ben immediately felt around for his glasses. "Has anyone seen my glasses? I can't see without my glasses!"

"Hold on, Velma! Give us a minute!" Samantha retorted, shaking out of her disoriented daze. She felt around a bit until she grasped a familiar pair of specs on her right. "Found them! Mind looking around a bit before you put them on."

Taking them in his hand, Ben's vision turned red as he began to look around. "Well, still alive."

"For now," Emma stated, getting up. "Anything else?"

Ben got up and continued searching. "Well, we're in a barn, not ours though. Broken down, empty, smelly. I'd say this place is either set to be demolished or itis returning to the earth on its own."

"Wait! Has anybody seen Jesse!?" Samantha asked frantically. She got up quickly and called out to her older brother, "Jesse? Jesse!?"

"Everyone calm down!" Emma stated. "I'm sure he's here somewhere! He was the first one through! Maybe he came here and left?"

Samatha snapped her head in Emma's direction. "Nuh-uh! No way! Fuck that! Dad said to stay together and Jesse, for all his issues, always followed through on a promise!"

Emma tilts her head back, almost praying to Castiel to give her strength, if not, patience to deal with the young Succubus.

Until she remembered the angel wasn't with them.

"Look, I didn't mean to phrase it like that," Emma assured, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I just meant that maybe he went to look for help or something. Sammy, if he's missing, I swear we will find him. He may be an asshole sometimes, but he's not getting rid of us that easily."

Samatha opened her mouth to say when they heard Ben call out to them. The girls rushed out of the barn to see what exactly Ben was seeing.

For starters, the terrain was all farmland, with no trees in the distance. There was no evidence of rain, chilliness, or evidence of any angelic charge of the heavenly proportions coming their way.

Just where did the adopted siblings of Sam Wesson end up?

"G-Guys?" Samantha stutters in shock. "I don't think we're in Arkansas anymore."


	2. We Aren't in (Ar)kansas Anymore Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**Previously...**

_That was the sound the grass made as_ _footprints ran at a hastening paste_ _against_ _the sogging ground. It was pouring hard as the thunderous march descended across the skies as three people ran under the dark, night sky. The figures, panting as their breath appeared through condensation, sprinted across the deserted field as they approached a seemingly abandoned barn with flickering lights through the windows._

_..._

_There laid an altar at the end of the barn, surrounded by various candles, flashlights, books, and a small table in the middle as two figures flew between the table to a large circle with a Pentagram painted deep red in the middle and surrounded by various sigils on the barn wall. In the far end corner was a bunch of sleeping bags and luggage packed for multiple people. One of the figures was a 6-ft tall, older man with shoulder-length, shaggy brown hair, dressed in plaid and jeans, who worked feverishly through the stacks of books before him while the other was a teenage girl with brown hair that flowed inches past her shoulders, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, with her sleeves rolled up as she stood at the center table and was slicing her hand open with an athame and squeeing her blood into the offering bowl before her._

_..._

**_ "Vo _ ** _**co super te, Nos quaerere statera nos septem Transvecto nos ex hoc mundo Ut satus novum Mitte nobis, ut novis orbis, sint qui in discrimine similes, qui erant cum necesse est, reddere volens pretium voco te Rogamus salui conducts...** "Samantha continued to chant. She could sense the magic through her veins, the chaos, something old and long before her time, reaching out to her. Like a hand trying to grasp another. She could feel it, it was there...Just within her grasp as she continued to chant..._

_..._

_GOT IT!_

_Samantha's eyes snapped open, the sclera pitch black with her usual brown irises morphing into a bright, lapis lazuli blue!_

_Instantaneously, a blue and white portal opened before her where the Pentagram on the wall once was. It appeared as a swirling, icy-blue vortex with a white light in the middle, beckoning to come into the unknown._

_..._

_Not needing to be told twice, Sam got his kids into the circle with their things, which salt now seemingly glowing right before a bearer erected itself between him and_ _them._

_"Dad, what the hell!?" Ben screamed furiously, banging his hands again the bearer once more. Seeing the desperate look on his adoptive father's face, he realized what was going on._

_..._

_Jesse was the first to go through, then Emma rather reluctantly, before Ben had to physically be pushed in._

_..._

_"Goodbye Dad," she whispered before jumping through the portal as a large crash came before a blinding light erupted throughout the entire barn._

_..._

_In a hidden bunker below an abandoned power plant, a large earthquake convulsed with a frenzy, shaking the earth and its entire infrastructure, knocking books off the shelves in the library, various items to the floor, and disturbing the sleep of three very much sleeping inhabitants from their slumber._

_..._

_"What the Hell just happened!?" Kevin demanded, bitterly awakened from the small amount of sleep he just gathered after pulling another all-nighter working on the angel tablet._

_"Hell if I know!" Dean growled, looking at all the damage the earthquake caused._

_..._

_"The origin of the quake?" Sam revealed, looking directly at his brother. "It's here...In Asherville."_

_**...** _

_"G-Guys?" Samantha stutters in shock. "I don't think we're in Arkansas anymore."_

* * *

**_Presently..._ **

_**Lawrence, Kansas, 1:30 AM...** _

" _Dear lord..._ Look at this mess!" Missouri Moseley mutters, bending town to pick up a picture frame of her baby (probably not so, anymore) granddaughter, Patience, as she cleans up the clutter created from the earthquake. She was startled awake from her slumber, or rather a lack of when the house trembled and knocked over the numerous boxes she had packed up before she made the move to Nebraska.

She heard sirens go off from her neighbors' driveways, her windows rattle, whatever pictures she still had left on the wall came tumbling down, and a lot of dogs barking up a storm like it's nobody's business! The news report soon began trying to explain it, but Missouri knew better.

Kansas rarely got strong earthquakes, but something felt...strange about this one. It was a feeling in the air, one for all her gifts almost felt... paralyzing, as if the energy itself around her was warning her that something was coming her way and she better prepare for it!

Shaking her head, she continued to repack her boxes.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Missouri jumped, placing a hand on her chest feeling for the beat her heart skipped. It was damn near 1 in the morning! Who the hell could this be? The occasional neighbor coming to check up on her?

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Missouri called. Marching to the front of her house, she grasped the silver doorknob...and gasped as her eyes roll her eyes back.

_She tightened her grasp on the doorknob as she saw onto the other side of the door._

_There...There was another hand on the knob. She sensed fear. Fear was the first thing she felt and she shivered as a chill went through her body. Fear and such deep, deep sadness building up inside her. And then, there's darkness. Missouri would've snatched her hand back immediately if she didn't feel something else beside it. She'd been around long enough to know the presence of a demon when she felt it!_

_Something...li_ _ght...Pure. Bright, if she had to call it so._

_No, "Ethereal" was the word. And it's mighty strong too!_

_Sin..._

_Virtue..._

_Anxiety..._

_Grief..._

_...Hope?_

Missouri gasps and shoved herself away from her door.

There was something mighty powerful behind that door. Something that was holding the wickedest components of a demon, along with bright, brazing power inside of her, keeping the demonic nature at bay, but not completely overpowering it.

Two opposites in one whole. Two forces in one body.

Panting heavily, the psychic places a hand on her chest once more to steady her breathing.

"C'mon, Missouri," she psyches herself, petting her heart lightly. "You're no coward."

Slowly, Missouri inches towards the door again and wretches it open...

"Dear Lord...What on earth are y'all children doing out here at this time of night?!"

What once had Missouri nervous and a bit fearful now changed into a combination of disbelief, surprise, and a raging sense of maternal instinct that flares up whenever children, such as her own son and granddaughter, were in trouble.

And that doesn't change as she stood in shock at the sight before her.

There stood three children. Well a young man, a young woman, and a teenage girl, but the fear and uncertainty in their eyes as they gazed at her said that they were children, nevertheless!

The young girl, a pretty blonde girl, stood in front of the teenager and spoke first.

"H...Hi. My name's Emma, and these are my siblings. A-Are your Missouri Mosesly?" she stammered hesitantly.

Missouri folded her arms. "Well, last I checked, sweetie."

Missouri watched as the fear slowly dissipated and as ease flood through her posture. That itself was an eye raiser.

"Good," the blonde sighed in relief. "Because...We need your help. We're in trouble, or we're about to be...and you're the only one we think can- NO, we _hope_ we can trust."

Missouri tilted her head. "And why is that?"

Emma turned to her siblings in apprehension, both nodding to her before turning back to the older woman. "Because my father is Dean Winchester."

* * *

**_Asherville, Kansas..._ **

**Dean's POV**

"Well, this is a waste of time," I groaned as Sam and I walked through the abandoned barn.

Once Sam pinpointed the location of the earthquake, I reeved up Baby's engine and steered off down the road with him leading the way.

After driving into and through Mitchell County, what we found in Asherville were houses, schools, small businesses but the rest as nothing but farmland and endless, empty fields further out. It took about an hour of driving around until Sam pointed out an abandoned barn sitting in the middle of the field.

As if that wasn't a suspicious place for an earthquake to originate.

Driving up and parking the Baby, Sam and I grabbed our shotguns and flashlights before heading in. The place was weatherbeaten, the exterior was unsteady, the wood and falling, and the entire place was dusty and spider webs! The floorboards creaked underneath our feet as we secured the area and I was hoping we wouldn't get jumped by a ghost.

Dark, shabby, and old, this is the last place anything supernatural would happen.

And in my line of "business", isn't that's just the holy grail.

"You never know, Dean. A lot can happen in just a small amount of time," Sam says after we knew we were in the clear. He hadn't been feeling bad, which is a good thing considering I haven't told him about the angel hiding in his body. And if he was honest, he dreaded the day he'd have to tell him.

But he will...when he's healed.

"It's a damn-near hour drive from here to the Bunker and it took another hour just to find this place! Whatever or whoever caused the quake could be long gone by now!" I exclaimed. "We pulled out the EMF and the thermal scanner and nothing popped up."

I watched Sam turn, probably to make a sarcastic or hard-ass comment when his eyes flashed blue, his jaw tightened and I was dealing with Ezekiel.

Oh boy. "Any insight you wanna add to this, Zeke?"

But the angel hiding in his brother ignored him and continued to walk further into the bar.

"Zeke? Ezekiel!?" I called out. But when he didn't turn back, the bastard forced me to walk after him.

I followed him until I sound him standing in the middle of the end of the barn, his hands on the chipped, moldy wall, and scanned around it as if he was looking for something.

"Hello?" I called out again. "You found something?"

"Maybe," he said, deepening Sam's voice as he usually did when he takes over. "I don't believe your brother is wrong in assuming something happened."

"Oh really? Care to fill me in?" I asked.

"There... _was_ something here. It came through this wall, more than one actually," he says slowly as if he's trying to figure it out himself. "It's strange. I know demons and I know angels, but I have a stronger inkling of both involved- _fused_ , even."

Wait, what? Fused? Alright, something screwy is going on.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Ezekiel turns to him. "Tell me: What do you see?"

Dean flashed his flashlight. "See? Dude, the only I'm seeing is you caressing the wall over there like you're about to take a girl out on a night out into town."

"I see..."

"So, um, what do you see?" I asked.

It took a moment of radio silence from him until he turns around to face me. "I believe you can call it an invisible residual, and it's fading. I was able to read what was left..and of what's it made of."

"Well great, feel free to share with the class," I retorted. Ezekiel used Sam's face to create one of his classic bitch faces.

"There was a portal opened here. And from what I can feel, there was Enochian magic involved. And blood. And the blood was of various individuals," he explained.

I groaned. Great, just great! As if the world needed another invasive species in the world! Monsters, Demons, Leviathans, and angels, what's next!?

...Wait a minute.

"Didn't you just say there's a fusion of angels and demons involved?" I pointed out.

"Yes. I couldn't see it through to find out what exactly it was, but I can sense what was it may be a single individual," he states with a tinge of disgust.

"What? And Angelic Demon or a Demonic Angel?" I prodded. Ezekiel gave me a sharp look and a brisk glow in his eyes.

"Please refrain from joking about that," he growled, "While such things don't exist unless you want to reference to Lucifer, such an abomination should not exist!"

I raised my eyebrow and stepped back in surrender. I didn't know what he sensed but judging from that reaction, it wasn't anything good.

Something came through a portal and it had something demonic and angelic in their blood. Hell, he didn't think such a thing could exist. The closest to anything being related to either group were Nephilims and Cambions, and I can't exactly forget someone like Jesse Turner too easily, even if it had been four years and no one had been able to find him. He's gotta be, what, 15 by now?

They needed to see somebody who could help them out, someone who would definitely know if something was up, someone like...!

"C'mon, we heading to see Missouri," I ordered, marching out the barn. The hidden angel followed him.

"Who?" Ezekiel caused Sam's face to contort into confusion until realization hit him. "Ah, the psychic."

By the time we got into the Impala, I jammed my key into the ignition and inwardly purred as the engine roared to life before pulling out and hitting the road.

Ezekiel turns his head to him. "You believe this psychic, Missouri, can help?"

"Look, Lawrence is 2-3 hours from here, which I can make an hour and a half if I pushed the speed limit. Besides, it's been years and her insight has never failed," I explained.

Ezekiel nodded in agreement.

"Um, when are you going to return command control to Sam?" I asked.

"In a moment," he says, "I was just thinking. Did Sam ever donate his blood by any chance?"

That was a surprising question. Thinking it over, it was unlikely. As far as he knows, Sam had no reason to or mentioned it. Not to mention that as much as he's bleed, after finding out he was infected with demon blood, he wouldn't do anything that would pass it on to someone else.

I shook my head. "No. Not really."

"Good. That matches his memories correctly," Ezekiel states.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

Ezekiel stared at him. "Because Sam's blood was used to create the portal.'

* * *

_**Back at Missouri's house...** _

_**3rd POV** _

"Now you let me get this straight," Missouri recounts, trying to wrap her head around what she's heard. "You mean to tell me that you three, plus another boy who came with you and is nowhere to be found, are from another world? From the year 2020?"

"Yep."

"Your daddy is Sam Winchester?"

"Technically, he's my Bio-Dad," Samantha peeps up after taking a bite off her place, "but he's raised my brother and sister since 2012. So yeah, he's our dad."

"And he goes by Wesson?"

"He's adopted."

"Whew," Missouri breaths as she fell back in her seat.

Perhaps that is the craziest thing for Missouri, especially as the Winchester name is infamous in the Hunter community. Sam Winchester going by anything but "Winchester"? She could only see it in another life, **and in another life indeed!**

Once Missouri stopped looking so gobsmacked at Emma's realization, she quickly moved the group into her home and to her kitchen, where she still had enough food in her fridge to give them a hot meal, especially considering how sunk in and drained their faces looked, as if they hadn't slept in weeks.

And thus, here they are: Sitting in her dining room, eating fried peanut butter & jelly and grilled cheese sandwiches and Cooke soda for a beverage. Missouri caught herself frowning at how fast they were eating. She had caught them all caught up on what she knew personally about the boys (everything from Mary Winchester's death to when she last saw the brothers after the Poltergeist Incident in their old home) and that of the near-Apocalypse being prevented, only mentioning that the boys are alive and together now.

Looking at the three again, Missouri wanted to whack herself from not seeing the resemblance!

Considering with no mother to compare her to, Emma sure looks like Dean! They shared the same smooth, blonde hair, lips, and cheekbones. And despite the dark brown eyes, eyes that she no doubt inherited from a different (and likely deceased) relative, Emma inherited a steeliness in her that only Winchesters can have. And a sense of protectiveness only one Dean Winchester can hold, especially as the older sibling - or she assumes Emma's the oldest. She wasn't the one who held the doorknob and who's strange aura she read, but the fact she was the first to step in front of her siblings and talk to her said enough.

Looking at the young man, even if he hadn't stated it himself, he's clearly Dean's as well. Despite the brown hair and brown eyes, that boy inherited his cheeks, forehead, his smile, and had Dean's mannerisms down to a T! Not to mention that he was sitting leaned back in his seat with his arm crossed and wearing a military jacket that was a bit big on him. She had to hide a smile when she could hear the gears shifting in his head, whether if she was legit in her actions and checking out the house for exits or where to find the nearest weapon in case his shotgun jammed if she attacked. He clearly was a Hunter.

Now, Samantha? If her name wasn't a dead giveaway, her entire appearance was! As she said with the other two, without a face to match, the psychic was quick to deduce that if Sam Winchester was a girl, Samantha was it. Except for her brown eyes, the shoulder-length brown hair, dimples, and that mischievous glint in her eyes she briefly noticed when she sneakily switched her PB&J sandwiches for the grilled cheese ones off her sister's plate spelled out who her daddy was! But then there was the mysterious aura of hers. Missouri was sure she was the one whose energy she read through the doorknob, whose body shared forces with something demonic in her.

Not to mention, they looked dressed like their fathers...

"It's a very long and complicated story," the young man, Ben, explains as he took a swig of his Coke. "From how we understood it happening: Dad grew up as an only child in Eureka Springs, Arkansas, where he was adopted as a baby by Derek and Dinah Wesson. He, uh, didn't give up a clear background, but Derek was an army vet and part-time Hunter, so Dad grew up hunting too. But he still had a relatively normal life."

Missouri turns her head to Emma. "Well, what about John? I know from personal experience that man would've run himself ragged before he let Sam go."

Suddenly, Missouri felt the atmosphere tense tightly as a dark aura rose from Samantha, a sense of bitterness and resentment acting as a creature of darkness, lashing out its tentacles, grasping whoever is capable of feeling its wrath.

"HA! Maybe that would've been a good thing! Please tell me that fuckin' monster is in Hell where he belongs?!" Samantha snarled, teeth-gritting and her sclera starting to take the back hue of a demon. And what didn't go unnoticed was the act of gripping her right arm, as if she was reminiscing an injury from the past.

Missouri was this close to pulling out a hidden knife from under the table when Emma called out to her sister.

"SAMANTHA!" Emma growled, reaching out and tightly grasping the younger girl's hand tightly. It must've been painful because she winces in pain, but her eyes turn back to normal.

Realizing what she did, she muttered an apology and kept her head down.

Emma gave Missouri an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. But, if it wasn't obvious, 'J. Winchester is nothing short of a positive figure in our lives. In fact, please refrain from saying anything good about the man. No, even better, just tell us if the guy's dead. That actually does us a ton of favors!"

Missouri looked between the sisters, one acting as though she remembered something she'd rather forget and the other acting as though she could do anything but forget.

And as a hunter, the psychic knew those feelings too well.

It's no secret John Winchester did a lot of things in his life he can't take back, especially with his treatment of the boys (Dean, especially). She didn't have to read minds to know Sam gave as good as John gave when they fought, but one look at Dean said plentiful of where the man stood. That man went through too much once he became aware of the supernatural, and it wasn't fair to say he didn't get the job done, but the man he became had come with a cost.

So, if Sam grew up without both John and Dean, with no connection to them other than Hunting...

"I'm sorry, children, you're going to have to start all over from the beginning," Missouri says, sitting down in her seat across from them, giving them an expectant look.

"Urgh..." the siblings groaned simultaneously. This could be a while.

"Alright!" Samantha exclaimed. "I'll start. My dad, Sam Wesson, was born Sam Winchester on May 2nd, 1983. When he was a year old, he was kidnapped by a cluster of Succubi and magically soul-bounded to my mother, who I learned was a newborn when it happened, by my grandmother, Ambrosia. John came and saved him, but because of the...obscure ritual my grandmother used, he didn't know what it was and basically hunted the cluster down. My grandmother was on the run for months with John chasing her down, and when he found them, Ambrosia ran into a man driving to his small town and gave my mother to him so she could escape... Dad was incredibly hesitant for me to know this, but he felt it was my right: By the time John got to her, my mother was long gone, so he killed her. The only reason I even know where her body is because of the guy who took my mom. He came back with police just in time before he could burn her body."

Missouri had to keep her jaw closed. Now, she was suddenly getting the inkling of why Samantha disliked the idea of her grandfather but also felt that there's more to the story.

"Anyways, during that time, according to my Uncle Dean, John stayed out later after that. Trying to find my mom, hunt for other Succubi, and take away the link between my mother and him. And keep in mind, both were babies, and no one knew what would happen if they un-did the link...Uh, well, there was one way and you can guess what the worst outcome could have been. So, John became a drunk and stayed out longer, leaving Dean to care for Sam more. And then...and..." Samantha sighed, "Uncle D never told us what Jon did, but it was so bad that Dean, _a five-year-old child_ , made a choice that he ensured would protect his brother. And that came when John was on the hunt for a group of Shapeshifters. One of them came to their motel room disguised as John with the intent to use the boys as leverage to get away, but since he was in John's form-"

"He knew how he was treating the boys," Missouri finished sadly.

Samantha nodded. "The Shapeshifter made Dean an offer. Basically, he'd get them away as long as he ensured John wouldn't find him. And Dean? He accepted the offer, only...only my dad would be the one who got away. In the deal, as described, Dean would have to keep the secret or else Dad would never be safe from John. The Shapeshifter kept his word and 'kidnapped' them, but he left Dean behind and took Sam as promised. But what he wouldn't have expected was that the monster would use a grand display of explosives and make it look like he and Sam died. The body of both a man, and a male toddler was found, but both were too charred for recognition. I'm pretty sure Dad knows more of the details after that, but I know this: Over the years, the Winchester name rose and became respected and feared amongst Hunters and monsters. If Dean grew up to be the Boogeyman...John was the Merchant of Death."

Emma took her cue. "Growing up, the father-son duo was the bane of the monster community and Dad had a lot of reasons to dislike them. One of them was Indiscriminate Hunting. See, as a hunter as well, he's also an advocate for the supernatural. And when I say advocate, I mean: the monsters that were false accused of crimes, set up, or victims of bigoted hunters? He protects them. Helps them get as far away as they could, and through other connections, start a new life."

Missouri raised her hand. "And lemme guess: Sam adopted you and Ben while Samantha here is his only child."

The siblings stiffened. Halfway into the story, Missouri already deduced where this was headed.

The kids may look like their fathers, but that didn't mean they were human.

Emma nodded hesitantly. "My mom...My mom wanted better for me. I was born into this tribe where we'd have to kill our father. But unfortunately for them, their kills reached the Winchester who came to town to investigate. Dean went to a bar, met my mom, and ...well, let's just say I got here pretty quickly! She wanted better for me, so after securing a secret number, she called Dad and..."

Emma turned her head to avoid Missouri's gaze. Samantha put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Missouri already knew what loss the girl endured when she had tested the kids as the standard procedure (with questionable results from Samantha) and accidentally touched the girl's heart-shaped necklace.

"My mom-My mom gave her life to save me, and she gave my life to Dad to protect me. He didn't have to keep me, but I had no one but him and he wasn't just going to set me out into the world without being sure of my safety. The same situation with Ben," Emma continues, "and while our house wasn't teeming with kids, we became a family. Papa Winchester was a monster amongst monsters that anyone ' _above natural_ ' feared him and anyone who survived him was only left alive to send out a warning. But my dad? Yes, he was a Hunter, but even when he gets fooled, he still helps those in need. Dad, of all his titles, is called the "Mercy Hunter" amongst monsters. If dying by a Winchester was their worst nightmare, dying by 'The Equalizer' was considered a blessing, especially if it was to help you."

"' _The Equalizer'_?" Missouri gasped incredulously. Samantha, for the first time since she entered the house, burst out laughing.

"Yeah, he took inspiration from the 80s show and figured that since he's just like him, he'd take the title," Samantha giggled. "I never figured out exactly how his super-secret phone number gets distributed, but 80% of the time, those who call are in legit danger or, like my siblings, ask him to get their families as far away as he could so they won't be killed by hunters."

"Yeah," Ben spoke up, for the first time since they came into the house. "He had his faults, but Dad did right by us and tried to give us what others would cower in fear of because of their status: Something normal. We're Superpernaturals, so despite passing, we'd never truly fit in without some type of support. He was human, but he worked his ass off to give us something that wasn't all blood, guts, and galore. He gave us a childhood, or for some of us, a salvaged chance at it. We didn't hunt with him until he knew we could handle ourselves and didn't allow our lives to just being Hunters. He gave us a footing in both worlds and when that world tried to kill us-"

Samantha abruptly shot up from her seat, slamming her hand on the table.

"-He moved to put us in an entirely new universe just to save us. And now he's gone. He's gone, our brother is missing, and we chose to come to you because you are a good and generous person in our world and we're hoping you're the same here. And if we came to a world where their counterparts can't be trusted, we'd avoid them at any cost. We don't know the Winchesters of this world, but I'm not taking any chances that they won't pull the trigger on us for being monsters. Being their children, be damned!" She proclaimed.

Missouri leans back and folds her arms. "First off, don't you be slamming your hand on my table, missy!"

The youngest girl flushed in embarrassment and as quickly as she got up, she sat down.

"Do you believe us?" Ben asks.

Missouri thought about it.

Their story held a lot of weight. Physically, she can see their relation to the Winchester brothers. There was no question about that. But...their life story and reasoning to come here was outlandish. She didn't know what was worse: John being so much of a threat to his own boys that trusting a monster was the last resort, Sam and Dean growing up without each other, or the idea that their own children didn't want to be found by them.

But that didn't mean she didn't believe them. The energies around these children were so loud she wanted to cry. Their pain made her know they were the real thing, not monsters here to settle a score nor here to do harm.

(Well, if she was honest: Samantha oozes trouble, but her sibling probably exists to curb it.)

Missouri began to speak when she seizes up, her eyes going white as her vision tunnels elsewhere...

_It's a series of flashes until it settles as she finds herself sitting in the back of a car seat...a familiar car seat that smelled of motor oil and gunpowder._

_"So let me get this straight," the voice of Sam Winchester inquired, "You think Missouri might know something about the earthquake?"_

_"Hey, it's a stretch," Dean Winchester shrugged. "I know we haven't spoken to her in a while-"_

_"Years."_

_"Years, Smartass!" Dean retorted. "But if anything came about that quake, a psychic would know."_

_"And you came to this conclusion? All by yourself?" Sam questions._

_"Gotta give me credit, Sammy! I have good ideas from time to time," Dean replies, ignoring the painted look his little brother was giving him._

_"So how long until we get there?" Sam asks._

_"I'd say thirty minutes to an hour," Dean says with a smile. "Knowing her, she'd already been expecting us before we even knock."_

Missouri snaps back to reality, to see the three siblings all corralled around her.

"Missouri, what did you see?" Ben asks her, though the psychic could tell he already knew the answer.

Missouri quickly pushed her seat back and got up.

"Listen, children, we gotta go!" Missouri exclaims as she walks to the living room. "Unless you suddenly changed your mind, the brothers are on their way here."

Footsteps followed her as she removed one of the packed boxes from on top of the other, opened it up, and removed a small ornate box. Pulling out a small Bible, she shoved it into Ben's hands before rushing to grab her purse and keys.

By the time she got to the front door, she turned to see the siblings looking at her like a dear in headlights!

"Well, what are you waiting for?! We've got to go!"

Not wasting any time, Emma, Ben, and Samantha grabbed their things and headed to Missouri's small car before she sped off to the nearest bus station.

* * *

**_Kansas City, Kansas..._ **

**Greyhound Bus Station...**

Missouri rode up to Greyhound bus station and sat in the parking lot. Emma was quick to point out the flaws once they got there.,.

"We'd never get past there, we can't bring weapons aboard and we don't have enough to buy tickets!" she listed off. "Not to mention how late it is!"

During the drive, the siblings went through their list of inventories and realized Jesse had most of the money, First Aid kit, radio, snacks, temporary identification, and their burner phones. Lack of communication, identity, money, and medication are the main concerns.

"Give me a minute!" Samantha quickly says as she abruptly gets out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Wait! Samantha!" Ben calls out, "And...she's gone."

Missouri gives Ben a concerned look. "Should we be concerned?"

"Oh, no. Samantha is definitely the first one to do something illegal within the first hours of being a new world," he remarked casually. "She's either going to steal tickets or get a copy of them using magic. Unfortunately, she and Dad were under the tutelage of a pair of the oldest witches in our world. If anyone would happily excel in cheating the system, it would be her."

"That girl's a witch!? No, wait a minute, I don't recall asking what you three were," Missouri realized.

Emma's eyes widened at the realization and grimace. "I knew we forgot to mentioned something..."

Ben looked at Missouri in slight amusement. "Let's just say I'm a unique vampire and Emma? Think DC's Wonder Girl and that's her species."

Missouri looks between both of them. A vampire and... an Amazon? She'd never heard of those before, though it did explain the read she got on Emma when she first touched her. That girl had something mighty ancient running through her bones, with a hint of forest and predatory instincts that briefly made her feel like prey.

The look on her face must have shown because Emma turns her head and explains while caressing her locket. "I don't expect you to know of my kind. We are incredibly well hidden and would be if we could stray from some very morbid traditions. And I don't have much fate in them here if they are thriving in this world, but either way, I branched off and have no affiliations with them."

"And what about Samantha?" Missouri questions.

And speaking of the Devil, Samantha hurriedly appeared with a smug look on her face and pulled out three slips of paper to hand out to Ben and Emma.

Bus tickets.

"Alright, who did you rob?" Emma demands, glancing at hers. The Amazon may be just as good as a pick-pocket, but even she knew the theft wouldn't go unnoticed.

Samantha scoffed. "Har, har, har. You doubt my abilities. I copied them using the back of brochures and altered their appearance. This isn't my first rodeo! Remember when I help you infiltrate that underground dance club while hunting for Dionysus but it ended up being those Muses?"

Emma thought back to that...and found herself unable to fight a smile.

_It was a year ago. Their dad was investigating a series of strange deaths where the victims were teenagers who snuck away from home to party, only to die or were found severely exhausted from dancing and singing (the latter with losing their voice). Considering it was a quiet town and close-knit community, it resulted in Emma going undercover as a student and befriending the popular cliche only to find out it was a nerd supplying the tickets to get in. And then, because she was "too new", she stole a secret pass and had to have Samantha copy and alter it, only with the promise she could come along too._

_Dionysus was the first guess because the pass held the symbols of a mask and a chalice, making it fairly easy. But it turns out it was to throw them off their case. It was a dance club, but also karaoke. And the runners, two bullied girls named Terri and Effie Peckett, bullied because of their choice of musical instruments, ended up being the Greek Muses, Terpsichore & Euterpe. The Muses of dance and song respectfully. Turns out the first victims were two girls apart of the popular cliche had who dared boast about their talents in singing and dancing were better than the Greek Muses, which anyone who did their homework knows was a big NO-NO and never ends well._

_It should have ended there but the sister realized that the more people that came to their parties, the more power they gained. In a way, the remaining casualties were collateral damage. Killing them would have brought about bigger issues, however, there was a benefit in keeping them alive, such as having an ear into the network of Greek deities to look for more Amazon tribes._

_"..._ ma? Emma? EMMA!"

Emma jolted, seeing Missouri calling her with a knowing look. "Unless you wanna get lost in dreamland and stop me from stalling the brothers, then it's best you gotta go."

Flushing at the thought, she gestured as she and her siblings got out of the car with their bags. Samantha couldn't help it and rushed up to embrace her. "Thank you so much for your help!"

Missouri pulled back to look at looked at the girl again. The aura she gave was still off-putting, but she could feel the sense of relief and glimpses of happiness radiating off her. And then she gave her Sam Winchester's infectious smile and she knew she was gone for her then!

Missouri walked the siblings to the busses as naturally as she could. "So where are you heading?"

"Well, the best place to is Iowa. I figured we stop there and gather our wits before moving on. Fuck! We could go to Missouri in your honor, Missouri!" Samantha said excitedly with a cheeky grin.

Missouri scowled at her and put her hands on her hips. "First off, you can call me Ms. Moseley and refrain from cussin' and using my name in the same sentence! Emma, be sure to wash this girl's mouth out with Holy Water when you get the chance."

Emma guffaws at that while Samantha gave a small pout. She guessed she tell Missouri next time about Samantha's complicated lineage and that Holy Water didn't work on her, including the fact that Samantha only does it because she won the right with a bet with Dad.

"Now be safe, ya hear? I might not need to warn you of stranger danger, but the first sight of danger? You run. If you gotta fight, then you gotta fight. But end it quickly and try not to leave any evidence you were there. And if you find yourselves in the middle of the Hunt?... Well, I guess we're just going to have to see, won't we?" Missouri says, eyeing each one of them.

Ben mutters words of confirmation before he stepped onto the bus. Emma also said a word of thanks too before she boarded. Samantha turned to board the bus until Missouri called out to her.

"Hm?"

Missouri felt this was better left alone, but when she hugged Samantha, she caught a brief glimpse and smelled blood, gasoline, gunpowder and saw a figure that looked like Sam holding a woman's body close to him. He was crying.

It was then she concluded.

"Samantha, tell me something," Missouri requests. "Why did your father choose to help monsters?"

She watched Samantha frown, but then a sadden, steel gaze came upon her, and Missouri finally understood. She'd seen that gaze in all those that came before her.

"Easy," Samantha responds in a heavy tone. "He married one...and she was stolen from us, just as John's wife was taken from him. The only difference is he chose to still be a Dad while John chose to dump all his fuckin' responsibilities on a kid who just lost as much as he did. Goodbye, Ms. Moseley."

And with that, Samantha boarded the bus and Missouri Moseley watched as the bus pulled off and drove away. She knew they were headed to Iowa and she'd be happy with just knowing that. The world has changed once again, and she had a feeling it wouldn't know until they hit them.

And so, Missouri sped as fast as she could back to her home. From there, reorganized the boxes, cleaned up the plates and glasses, finished tidying up the mess from the quake, and all in ample time before she felt the presence of two familiar figures and opened her front door before they could knock.

_"Hello boys," she greeted with a smile as she welcomed the Winchesters into her home._


End file.
